


The Great Doughnut Heist

by YunHo_1819



Series: Garrison Shenanigans [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Friendships, Family Fluff, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Missions, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), POV Matt Holt, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sort Of, Stealing, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunHo_1819/pseuds/YunHo_1819
Summary: Keith frowned. "Why do you even need me? You can just go yourself."Matt hummed. "Just come with me. It would look less suspicious if we cross any patrols. Also, I know you like doughnuts."The truth was, he didn’t really need the help. But, as Matt had declared to himself, the sullen teen that Shiro had practically adopted needed more human interaction. And what was a better way to spend time with friends than a heist? Plus, Shiro wouldn’t really mind missing a few doughnuts for the greater good.Would he?
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith, Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: Garrison Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955206
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	The Great Doughnut Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea that struck me late at night.

Matt crept around the hallway, treading silently like a spy on a mission. It was 90 minutes till curfew, enough time to put his plan into action. There was only one place he needed to stop first.

He rapped on the door, a complicated series of knocks that rang sharp and clear. It swung open to a head of disheveled black hair, an annoyed pout, and a pair of startling purple eyes arranged in an irritated glare.

"Keith! It’s good to see you!" Matt beamed in exaggerated cheer, disregarding the unamused deadpan stare sent his way.

"What do you want." Keith glared, folding his arms and leaning against the door, pushing it fully open with a loud, dramatic _creak._

"Well… I need your help! Shiro’s got these great doughnuts, and is keeping them all to himself. We have to go get some!"

"You came all this way… For doughnuts."

"Yup!" Matt chirped brightly, morphing his face into what he hoped was a convincing pleading look. “Shiro has just gone to give a briefing in the conference hall, and he won’t be back for at least another 30 minutes. You have to come with me. He has the ones with extra chocolate.”

Keith frowned. "Why do you even need me? You can just go yourself."

Matt hummed. "Just come with me. It would look less suspicious if we cross any patrols. Also, I know you like doughnuts."

The truth was, he didn’t really need the help. But, as Matt had declared to himself, the sullen teen that Shiro had practically adopted needed more human interaction. And what was a better way to spend time with friends than a heist? Plus, Shiro wouldn’t really mind missing a few doughnuts for the greater good. 

Would he?

His internal musings were put to a halt as Keith tilted his head thoughtfully and finally let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I’ll come with you. It’s not like you would give me any choice, anyway."

Matt grinned, gleefully slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Knew you would come around. Come on, Lets go! We have absolutely no time to waste." _First step of mission accomplished._

* * *

They took the lift. _Not particularly stealthy_ , Matt thought, but as Shiro’s room was on the seventh floor and Keith’s on the fourth, he didn’t really want to scale four flights of stairs through the fire escape. Efficiency is key.

Shiro’s room was locked by a password, as all garrison officials’ rooms were, but Matt guessed it easily and trudged in without remorse. Keith followed with some hesitation, looking around the room in slight trepidation. It wasn’t the first time he had been in Shiro’s room, but it was the first time he entered without permission. Suddenly the whole thing didn’t seem like a good idea.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He whispered, eyes darting across the room, as if someone was ominously watching their every move.

"Relax, I know what I’m doing. Now, where would he be keeping his doughnuts?” Matt glanced around the room, zeroing on the fridge. He disabled the lock mechanism swiftly, and peeked inside. (Seriously, who locks their fridges? Though that was probably a sign that Shiro knew Matt too well. Or not well enough, judging by how easy it was to guess his passwords.)

“And how do you know his passwords?” Keith muttered to himself, ducking his head to peer into the fridge, eyeing the packets of freeze-dried ice cream hiding in the corner.

“It’s simple. He always sets his passwords to important dates. It used to be 0412, International Day of Human Space Flight, but he changed it ‘cause y’know, it was way too easy to guess. Right now, it’s your birthday.”

“... oh.”

“Anyways, where are the doughnuts? He can’t have eaten them all already, he’s too healthy for that.” Purposefully overlooking the stunned expression on Keith’s face, he deemed the search of the fridge a failure, shutting the fridge door and started scanning the room with his impeccable eyesight, looking every bit professional and sophisticated as a detective would, as he would say so to himself.

* * *

Another ten minutes passed with their fruitless searching. There were still no donuts to be found, though they did uncover quite a number of artifacts. There was a small purple stuffed bear (Stashed behind the bookshelf, an admittedly suitable location as it did look quite creepy), a few Galaxy Garrison posters with Shiro on it (Hidden underneath the sofa. Matt smirked as he extracted those for blackmail), and three humongous boxes filled with paracords (Sure, this was a military school, but that was a little over the top). 

Keith unwound a bundle, fascinated. “Wow. This is a lot of quality rope.”

“We could make a knot ladder.” Matt suggested. “An alternate escape route through the window.”

Keith shrugged. “Sure.”

And that’s what they did.

  
  


Halfway through the ladder, they heard footsteps leading towards the door, quiet thumps almost inaudible. But Shiro shouldn’t be back yet. It was way too early.

“Oh! Takashi, are you back early?”

_Crap. They forgot about the roommate._

Sparing a quick glance towards each other, they scrambled out of the window, scurrying down the half-finished rope ladder till they were out of sight. Hearts beating wildly and breathing shallow but silent, they clung to the rope ladder for dear life. The ladder wasn’t long enough to reach the ground floor, leaving the two thieves - I mean - dedicated investigators to dangle metres above ground level.

Matt swallowed. His hands were already getting sore and sweaty from the strain of his tenacious grip. (Keith didn’t seem to have this kind of problem. For once, his fingerless gloves came in handy) Any longer and he would be in serious danger of becoming a Matt pancake. There was only one thing to do. They had to shinny back up. Matt nudged Keith, pointing upwards to convey the message. To his chagrin and disbelief, Keith shook his head and pointed down. 

“You want us to jump?” Matt whisper-yelled. “That is too far! We’ll break a leg! Literally!”

Keith stared at him obstinately.

Matt stared back.

This would’ve continued for a while, but their dilemma was eliminated when a head poked out of the window. Wordlessly, Adam took hold of the cord and started reeling them in. Matt sighed. _The mission has been compromised._

* * *

“Well?”

“Uhh sorry sir, I…” Matt rubbed his head sheepishly, mind racing through numerous possible excuses, each more ridiculous than the next. “I was teaching Keith how to knot?” That wasn’t too bad.

“We didn’t have paracords, so Matt suggested we borrow them from Shiro.” Keith supplied.

“Yeah! And since we found some here, I decided to give him some hands-on practice.”

Adam raised an eyebrow.

Matt gave his best innocent smile, nudging Keith to follow suit.

“Very well then,” Adam said briskly, "you may bring a box each back to your dormitories. They were extras anyway."

“Well then, we’ll get going!” Matt grabbed a box and rushed to the exit. “Thanks Adam!”

They left hastily.

* * *

Slumping into the elevator, they stacked the boxes of paracords in the corner. _Well,_ Matt thought, _at least we didn’t return empty handed._

“What are we going to do with all this rope though?” He mused, glancing at Keith, who was rummaging through his box, satisfaction gracing his features.

Keith shrugged. “We can keep them. Or sell them for a ridiculously high price to the other cadets.”

Matt smirked. “Good thinking, my young padawan.”

The lift dinged. Matt hefted his box, escaping through the opening door. To his shock, Shiro was standing at the entrance.

“Oh hey guys! I see you’ve taken the paracords. Thanks for clearing them out.”

For a moment, the two of them could only stare in shock.

Then Matt regained his senses and beamed. “Of course! And you should thank Keith here, he really loves them!” Keith shot him a dirty look, before looking down and mumbling. “Yeah… Thanks.”

“Anyways! How was your briefing? Did Iverson fall asleep?” Matt questioned cheekily, ducking as Shiro swatted his hand towards him.

“It was fine. And no, nobody fell asleep.” He grinned slightly. “They couldn’t even if they tried. I brought doughnuts. There are still some leftovers. Do you want to try them?”

Matts mouth fell open.

“Sure!” It was Keith who answered, with so much exuberance it made Shiro chuckle aloud. Carefully, Shiro stacked a greasy container on top of his box of rope.

“Well, I need to go. Keith, call me if you need anything, and Matt, stay out of trouble.” Shiro entered the lift, and the doors closed behind him swiftly.

The two of them stared at each other and burst out laughing.

“We made it.” Keith smirked, waving the container of doughnuts in Matt’s face.

“Yeah,” Matt snorted with laughter. “We did.”

_Mission accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> How did you find it? Were there any grammatical/spelling mistakes? Please comment below! 
> 
> Also, feel free to send prompts. I need to practice my writing.


End file.
